Caspy's Dream Day
by narniagirl11
Summary: Fed up with two of her most annoying suitors Caspy the Fake and Prince Rabadash of Calormen, Susan the "Gentle" decides to take matters into her own hands on April 1st. Meanwhile, Edmund is hiding from Peter due to a prank he pulled on the High King. Companion piece to "Their Majesties at CairParavel. gov".
1. Part 1

**Author's note: **Hello! This is a spin-off story from "Their_Majesties at CairParavel. gov" in which for April Fool's Day, Susan decides to pull a prank on Caspy and Rabadash. This is not a complete story, the next part shall be coming soon, but I wanted to get it posted and started. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Caspy's Dream Day_**

It all started on April 1st. It was Edmund's fault really (though he blamed Prince Corin). Edmund had proceeded to dye Peter's hair green which induced a war of pranks between the brothers. However, this story follows one particular prank that the Gentle Queen pulled on two of her unwanted suitors, Prince Rabadash of Calormen and Caspy the Fake.

On the twenty-third of March, Rabadash and Caspy both received nearly identical letters from Cair Paravel.

_Dear Suitor,_

_Your request to woo Queen Susan the Gentle has been accepted. Please report to Cair Paravel on April 1__st__ for your only chance. Those who fail shall be banished from the Queen's sight forever._

_Sincerely, High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

Caspy could hardly contain his excitement as he readied himself to depart. He knew, he just _knew_ that he would win Susan's heart. Before long, Caspy stood outside the massive gates of Cair Paravel. He timidly knocked.

"State your business!" barked a guard.

"I-I'm here to woo Queen Susan," Caspy stammered.

"Woo Queen Susan, eh?" the guard laughed. "Don't get your hopes up. Every man who comes to woo her leaves with a broken heart."

Caspy was not disturbed by this and answered, "But I am her true love. She will not turn me down!"

The guard simply shrugged and opened a smaller door cut into the large gate. Caspy entered and listened as the guard gave him directions to the office of King Peter where he was to report. Wandering up the driveway, Caspy thought he caught a glimpse of a figure watching him from the window; a slim figure, no doubt belonging to Queen Susan's elusive and mysterious brother, King Edmund. Caspy tossed his head back, trying to seem confident and he stepped up to the door. He knocked and it several minutes elapsed before a nervous-looking faun opened it.

"Hello, I am Caspy the Fake," Caspy announced before the faun could say anything. "Can I see King Peter?"

"I don't know," the faun answered. "Can you?"

Caspy groaned. "May I see King Peter?"

"Right this way." The Faun led him through the grand entry way and guided him down several halls. They halted in front of a door. "Please have a seat inside. King Peter will be with you shortly." He pushed open the door and Caspy stepped inside. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Caspy noticed that he was not alone.

At the far end of the room another man slouched in a chair, his feet propped up on a low stool displaying his fine pointy-toed shoes. The man glanced up at him and Caspy's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" both shouted simultaneously. "Going to propose to Queen Susan. No, _I'm_ going to propose to her."

"B-but Rab!" Caspy protested. "She's mine!"

"Don't you pay any attention to canon," Rabadash scoffed. "Your romance never existed, lover boy! On the other hand, Susan and I go waaaaaaaay back."

"Oh yah!" Caspy shouted. "She refused you in the end!"

Rabadash set his feet on the floor. "That was only because of her brother! But this-this time I have the High King's permission!"

"Well so do I," Caspy remarked.

"Yah right," Rabadash scoffed. Caspy produced the letter and showed it to him. Rabadash frowned, then shrugged and resumed his former position. Several minutes later, the doors opened and the faun returned.

"King Peter will see you now, Prince Rabadash," he announced.

Rabadash rose to his feet and smirked at Caspy. "See you later, loser."

Caspy ignored him and continued to wait for his turn. The minutes dragged by and Caspy wandered towards the little window in the western wall. It was too high for him to see out of so he dragged a chair over. Climbing up, he peered through the cloudy glass and discovered a little garden. The sweet melody of a woman singing drifted up towards him and felt himself slip into daydreams of his future life with Susan. Ah, if only. Then the visions crashed into darkness as his foot slipped and he fell to the floor. Head spinning, Caspy tried to stand up but decided to stay on the floor. This was the same position the faun found him in when he returned.

"Er, em, sir, pick yourself up," he instructed. "The High King shall see you now, if you can make yourself presentable." He glared distastefully at Caspy and muttered under his breath, "I dearly hope the Queen rejects him. If she doesn't, I shall very well leave the country."

What awaited Caspy in the next room quite startled him. Sitting behind the desk was not the dangerous dictator Caspy had imagined King Peter to be. Instead, he saw an honest young man, hands folded, waiting for him to make an account of himself.

"You do have a voice, don't you?" Peter inquired.

Caspy tried to find his. "Uh, uh, yes, uh, your majesty."

"Good," Peter agreed, rising to his feet. "And your name is?"

"Caspy the Fake," he replied.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I _have _heard of you."

"You have?" Caspy gasped. Perhaps King Peter was a fan of _Greasy-Haired Prince_, or maybe… He didn't dare hope that Susan had put in a good word for him.

Peter continued. "You are a distant cousin of Caspian the Seafarer, are you not?" Caspy nodded. "Good, good." Peter rubbed his hands together, but somehow Caspy found that this wasn't an unpleasant gesture. "You have journeyed to seek the hand of my sister." He stopped. "This is why you are here, correct?"

"Uh, yes," Caspy replied. He certainly wasn't here just to be intimidated by the High King!

"Well, my sister is currently occupied with another suitor," Peter explained. "But as soon as she rejects him, you will be allowed to see her. If she will see you," he added. "You will be shown to your room where you may freshen up. But please, do not harass the creatures you see in the halls, and do not try to speak to Queen Susan, unless she speaks to you."

Caspy agreed to these terms and soon found himself standing in a spacious room completely decorated with the color pink, much to his satisfaction.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

Caspy threw himself down on the huge bed and sighed in contentment as he stared at the white patterns dancing across the pink canopy. He drifted into his world of dreams once again and found himself staring into Susan's beautiful eyes. Slowly his eyes focused again and he realized that he was not staring into Susan's eyes, but rather was being inspected by a rather plumb and disagreeable Badger.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir," he barked, "please keep your gaping mouth shut!" He waved a piece of paper in front of Caspy's face. "I've been knocking on your door for the last five minutes! You could have had the decency to tell me that you were busy!" He threw the paper at Caspy. "There and good riddance!" The badger hopped off the bed and disappeared through the doorway before Caspy could say anything.

_Well!_ Caspy thought indignantly. _He sure is in a huff! And all over a silly paper. Doesn't he know that I shall soon be marrying my darling Susan and I shall rule over him? Ha!_

Caspy decided that he should probably read the paper and sat up. He opened the folded parchment and began to read.

_To assist you in your quest to woo Queen Susan, here are a few helpful tips, dearest suitor._

_1. Queen Susan adores the color pink_

_2. She loves to see men with hats and large plumes_

_3. She believes that olive green and yellow stripes are the most becoming colors for stockings_

_4. Bribe the kitchen staff into making her a key-lime pie with extra lime_

_5. Pick her large bouquets of Itchrush flowers (make sure to cut them at the ground, leaving plenty of stem!)_

_Good luck (cause you're going to need it)! Sincerely, Queen Lucy_

Caspy tossed the letter on the bed and stood up. He quickly crossed the room towards the wardrobe that stood in the corner to see if there were any clothes in it. He had forgotten his at home in his haste. He flung open the doors and saw to his surprise that several tunics of various shades of pink hung in the wardrobe. They were his size too! On a shelf over the tunics, he caught sight of several plumed hats and smiled in satisfaction.

Caspy seized one of the pink tunics and struggled into it. He seated himself upon the floor, tearing off his old boots and stockings and squeezed his large feet into a pair of olive green and yellow striped socks. He put his shoes on again. Leaping to his feet, Caspy seized the hat with the largest pink plume and set it upon his head. He gazed proudly at his reflection in the mirror.

He parted the hanging tunics to see if the wardrobe contained anything else. There was a pair of brown boots, multiple pairs of striped stockings and an unused candle. Caspy picked the candle up and crawled into the wardrobe. There had to be a reason why the candle was in the wardrobe. No one kept candles there for the sake of convenience. Even Caspy knew this!

Caspy felt around and soon found a tiny nob. He pulled and a panel swung open to reveal a small tunnel, just big enough for him to crawl into. But first, Caspy lit the candle using the matches he found beside it. Then he closed the door of the wardrobe, latching it firmly and crawled into the little tunnel. Using his foot, he closed the panel as well and soon it was dark save for the flickering flame of his candle.

Curious to discover where it led, Caspy began to crawl down the long tunnel. Soon it veered to the left and he began to hear voices. Faint at first, they steadily grew louder until Caspy came to an air vent cut into the wall.

"Stop scowling, Peter!" laughed a female voice. "Oi! Stop! You're making your hair even worse." Peter growled something unintelligible and the girl began to laugh merrily again. Caspy peered through the tiny slats in the air shaft. King Peter sat at his desk, an angry scowl stamped on his face as a girl with golden hair attempted to hide her brother's conspicuous green hair under a hat.

"Give it up, Lu," Peter muttered. "It's no use. You'll have to cut it."

"I am sorry now," Lucy admitted. "It was awfully funny at first. Oh, bother Edmund and his ideas of humor!" She stamped her foot, but Caspy lost interest in the conversation and began crawling again. The shaft began to descend sharply and he concentrated on not slipping. He shook his hands in disgust as they brushed away cobwebs. He felt certain that he had ruined his tunic by now.

He continued feeling his way along until the floor suddenly dropped out from underneath him and Caspy plunged down a long shoot. The candle extinguished itself in the breeze. Caspy landed with a soft thud on a pile of laundry and blinked several times as bright sunlight blinded him. Noticing that no one seemed to be present, he crawled out of the laundry room and soon found himself following a wafting aroma. His nose led him down the hall to the dining room and through an open door into the afternoon sun. He continued down a little pebbled path into a simple building that contained the kitchen.

"It smells delicious," Caspy remarked as he stood in the doorway.

"Two lions per sniff," giggled a kitchen girl.

Caspy stiffened at the outrageous price, and began feeling for his money purse which he already knew was empty.

"Now Ruth gell, quit yer teasin'," scolded one of the other women. "Can we be of sillvice, sill?" she asked Caspy as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Uh, yes," Caspy stammered uncomfortably. Ruth continued to giggle and make childish faces at him. "Well," Caspy continued, "I-I'm here to woo Queen Susan, and they said that she likes key-lime pie. Could you make some for me to take to her? I'll pay you for it after she marries me."

"Lion's Mane!" Ruth exclaimed and fell into another fit of laughter. "'e actually thinks she'll marry 'im!"

"Quiet, Ruth!" the cook commanded. "I think we can fulfill this request." She eyed Caspy. "Extra lime?"

"Yes, ma'am," Caspy replied, shifting under her hard gaze.

"Alrighty, boy," she replied. "I'll send Ruth when it's done."

Caspy stammered his thanks and quickly fled from the kitchen. He wandered through the halls of Cair Paravel, trying to find his way back to his room. Opening doors along his way, he found that he was hopelessly lost. At last he stumbled outside again into a paved courtyard.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Two figures were in the center of the courtyard and Caspy watched them.

Peter sat on a stool, his cloak tucked around his shoulders. Lucy stood above him, silver scissors in hand as she snipped his once golden hair. Peter sighed in dismay as he watched the locks fall to the ground.

"Prince-what's-his-name was kind enough to lend you one of his turbans," Lucy commented. Peter grimaced at the thought of actually wearing it. Lucy continued, "Thankfully I only have to cut the ends. If you didn't have that ridiculous turban, I would have to cut off all your hair!"

"Excuse me," Caspy timidly cut in. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but could you possibly direct me to my room?"

Lucy stared at him and tried to keep herself from laughing. Peter quickly pulled his cloak over his head, glaring at Caspy.

"Er, um, ah," Capsy stammered awkwardly. "Maybe I'll just go back inside." He began inching towards the door.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Your room is that way." She pointed with the scissors. "Go through the garden to the right. You'll find a doorway. Go through the door and up the stairs to your left."

"Thank you," Caspy replied and started on his way.

A whisper floated after him. "Is that really Caspy the Fake?"

"Shh, yes, Lu," Peter replied quietly.

Caspy smiled. So they all knew his name! He was more famous than he originally thought. Now he felt sure that Susan had been putting in good words for him. Caspy turned the corner and caught sight of someone who took his breath away in a single instant. Susan.

Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. It was the Gentle Queen.

Caspy became aware that his jaw was open, but he did nothing to fix it. Slowly as he soaked up Susan's beauty, he noticed who stood proudly beside her. Rabadash.

Jealously welded up in Caspy and he quickly slipped behind a tree, hoping that they hadn't seen him. He listened to their conversation as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Tashbaan is a most beautiful city," Rabadash announced.

Susan played with a daisy clasped between her fingers, pretending to listen. She released a long sigh and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, batting her eyelashes slowly.

"Oh, but I bore you, Beautiful Queen," Rabadash noticed.

"No, no, of course not," Susan replied. "I was merely thinking of other things."

Other things. Caspy's heart leapt. Perhaps she knew of his arrival and looked forward to seeing him!

Rabadash didn't say anything for a moment. Then he seized her hand and knelt to the ground in front of her. "Oh, Queen Susan, your beauty is greater than the stars and your kindness surpasses that of every other maiden."

Caspy didn't wait to hear anything else. He stooped down and dug his fingers into the soft earth beneath his feet. He formed a muddy ball and quickly tossed it at Rabadash. It struck the unsuspecting Calormene in the chest and he glanced around in outrage. Gripping Susan's hand tighter, Rabadash dragged her after him as he strode towards the tree that Caspy hid behind. But Caspy knew he was coming and crawled behind the shrubs in the direction of the castle. He dearly hoped that Lucy gave him correct directions.

Behind him, he could hear Rabadash cursing and muttering to himself. He also heard Queen Susan call for her brothers. Once Caspy thought he was out of Rabadash's sight, he dashed in the direction of the door. Caspy found it and true to Lucy's word, he had no trouble finding his room. Only after he had bolted the door did Caspy allow himself to start laughing at Rabadash. And laugh he did.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I am having too much fun with this story to end it now. How about you? :D


	3. Part 3

**Author's note: **I am horrible at writing romance, so we'll see how this goes. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

_Part 3_

Lunch. Probably Caspy's favorite time of day! (Besides breakfast, dinner, snacks, elevenses, supper, etc…) As Caspy helped himself to some biscuits, a cloaked figured slid into the seat beside him. Caspy glanced at his mysterious apparel. The lanky figure wore a tunic of brown leather hidden beneath a cloak of midnight blue. A hood covered the man's face, making him terribly hard to recognize. But when he spoke, Caspy solved the mystery.

"Shhh," he breathed. "Don't let Pete see me."

"King Edmund?" Caspy asked.

"Yes," Edmund replied, ducking under the table as Peter cast a glance in his direction.

"Why are you hiding from your brother?" Caspy whispered.

Edmund sighed. "I played a prank on him. I dyed his hair green. I didn't think he would get so upset with me! But apparently Lucy had to cut it to save him from dying of embarrassment." Edmund slid into his chair again and motioned towards his brother. "He's wearing that turban to hide what's left."

Caspy would have started to laugh, but since Peter was the High King, he didn't dare. After that the meal continued in silence. Every once in a while, Peter would cast his gaze towards Caspy and Edmund would slip under the table. It quite annoyed the other guests around them, but they kept quiet. At last Caspy felt as if he couldn't eat another bite without bursting, and the majority of the guests around him agreed. But before he excused himself from the table, Caspy turned to Edmund.

"Do you know where I could find some Itchrush flowers?" he asked.

Edmund nodded and began to explain, his mouth still full of food. The ladies across the table sent him a look of scorn and he stopped and swallowed before continuing. "Itchrush flowers are a type of reed. There are plenty of them in the marshy inlet beyond the beach. I'll show you after dinner."

"Thank you," Caspy replied. "But you don't have to show me yourself. I just need directions."

Edmund smiled. "Oh no. I'm coming with. Besides, it will be a nice way to spend my afternoon out of Peter's sight."

Caspy shrugged. Who was he to argue with a king? Shortly afterwards Caspy found himself being led down stone steps cut into the side of the cliff that descended to the sandy beach. Once they reached the beach, Edmund kicked off his boots and tossed his cloak to the ground. He eyed Caspy as he rolled his sleeves up.

"You might want to leave that hat and the stockings here so you don't ruin them," Edmund suggested.

"Oh, that is probably a good idea," Caspy agreed. He promptly sat down and tugged off his shoes and hideous socks. He tossed his plumed hat down beside them. Edmund began to sprint across the hot sand and Caspy followed after.

Their feet sank into the sand as they came to a marshy inlet. Caspy gasped for air as Edmund slowed his pace.

"Well," Edmund announced, "this is it!"

Caspy eyed the reeds. "Are you sure that Queen Susan really wants these?" The little red flowers didn't look very special to him.

"She adores them," Edmund promised as he trotted several feet away and threw himself down on the sand, content to watch Caspy and soak up the sun.

Caspy waded into the water and rolled up his pink sleeves. The muddy sand squished between his toes and he resisted the sudden urge to squeal. But he reminded himself that he was doing this for Susan. Caspy bravely stuck his hand into the knee-deep water and felt for the stalk of the Itchrus reed. Once he found it, he inched his hand down until he found the bottom. Then he began to pull.

Caspy pulled and tugged and yank and finally, finally the reed came free. He stumbled backwards but caught himself before he plopped into the water. He tossed the reed onto the shore and stuck his hands into the water. This time he yanked his hand out quickly, shouting in pain.

Edmund looked up and began to laugh. A little brown crab had grabbed Caspy's hand and refused to let go. Caspy shook his hand vigorously. "Get it off! Get it off!" he shouted.

Edmund lazily got to his feet and tried to pry the crab off of Caspy's hand. Unfortunately, the crab decided to let go and launch himself at Caspy's nose instead. Caspy howled even louder and Edmund winced, wishing he could cover his ears.

Caspy hopped around in circles as he tried to pull the crab off. Finally Edmund tackled him and shoved him to the ground before snatching at the crab and pulling. The crab released his grasp and flew towards the ocean again.

Now that the emergency was over, Edmund collapsed on the sand laughing. Caspy glared at him and stalked off with the two itchrush flowers he had collected. He scowled at the little red flowers peeking up at him. Snatching up his hat, Caspy hurriedly shoved the hideous stockings onto his feet. All the way back to the castle, he grumbled and scratched his arms. Suddenly he wondered if there was the reason for the name of the reed. His arms itched all over.

Caspy snuck a look over his shoulder and saw that Edmund trailed behind him. Caspy ignored him and marched towards the kitchen to see if his key-lime pie with extra lime was ready. Caspy dashed into the kitchen and carried off the pie without saying anything. He was in no mood to deal with the giggles and jests of the kitchen hands.

Edmund trailed silently behind. As they continued through the castle, they ran into the badger that Caspy had met when he first arrived.

"There you are!" the badger snapped. "I've been looking over all Narnia for you! Queen Susan is expecting you in the garden. You must not keep her waiting."

Caspy stammered his apologies and started quickly down the hall. Edmund began to follow but the badger stopped him.

"Your brother wants you," he announced.

Edmund groaned. "I'll talk to him later. I have to see Su first." With that, Edmund brushed him aside and hurried to catch up with Caspy. Since Caspy still didn't know his way around the castle, Edmund lead the way and soon they emerged in the garden. Caspy's eyes widened as he spotted Susan sitting on a little bench beneath an apple tree.

Susan rose to her feet, the sun dancing on her hair. She hurried forward and Caspy closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling, sure that she was running to him.

"Edmund!" Susan ran right past Caspy. "Have you been in the sun again?" Susan asked. "You're turning red as a beat!"

Edmund grumbled good-naturedly, "Why can't I turn tan like Peter?" He turned to stalk off, but as he glanced back at Caspy he winked and whispered, "Good luck!" He added under his breath, "Cause you're going to need it!"

Caspy glanced at Susan. Now that they stood alone and face to face he was suddenly shy. He slowly held out the two Itchrush reeds.

"For me?" Susan asked. "How thoughtful!" Caspy turned red all the way to the tips of his ears. Susan gingerly took the long stems in her gloved fingers.

"A-and this is for you too," Caspy stammered as he held out the key-lime pie with extra lime.

"How kind of you!" Susan gushed. "But I don't really like key-lime."

"Y-you don't?" Caspy gasped.

"No, I'm more of a strawberry tart lover," Susan replied carelessly.

"But-but on-on that paper, it-it said that you-you loved key-key-lime!" Caspy stammered.

"Oh, that's just an old jest between my sister and me," Susan laughed.

Suddenly, Caspy began to wonder if the entire list was simply a jest. With flaming cheeks, he glanced down at his outrageous apparel. Maybe this wasn't the right way to woo Susan. But then as he scratched his red and welted arms, he figured it couldn't get any worse.

"Queen Susan," Caspy whispered, looking into her dark eyes. "You have bewitched me."

Susan took several steps away and turned on her heel to look at him. "Is that a good thing, sir?"

"Yes," Caspy breathed.

"I must confess that you have bewitched me as well," Susan whispered, turning her back to him to hide her smiling face.

Caspy took several steps towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Queen Susan, will you not look at me?" Slowly Susan turned around to face him. Taking both her hands in his and tossing the Itchrush stems aside, Caspy knelt to the ground in front of her. "Queen Susan, can you marry me?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Can I?"

"Will you? Please say yes," Caspy begged.

"Yes. Yes, I will!" Susan declared, her smile growing. Caspy kissed both of her hands with a huge and silly grin plastered to his face. "I-if you'll excuse me now, please, Caspy dear." Susan tried to pull her hands away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Caspy exclaimed in surprise.

"To tell my brothers!" Susan replied with a mischievous smile. She pulled her hands away and hurried into the castle, stopping at the door to wave at Caspy and blow him a kiss.

Giddy with joy, Caspy hardly knew what to do next. He released a crazed whoop and decided to search out Rabadash and inform him of the grand news. Caspy stumbled upon Rabadash who sat mopping in the library.

"Queen Susan agreed to marry me!" Caspy burst out.

"What?" Rabadash leapt to his feet. "You're jesting, aren't you?"

"No, no, I promise that I'm not!" Caspy exclaimed.

"You have to be," Rabadash argued. "She just agreed to marry me not more than an hour ago!"

"Stop being a sore loser, Rab!" Caspy shouted.

"I'm not!" Rabadash yelled.

Caspy glared at him. "I think we should ask King Edmund. He will know how to settle this. Is he not the Just King?"

Reluctantly, Rabadash agreed. Together the two former 'friends' headed towards the office of the Just King. Rabadash knocked hard and formally on the door. To their surprise, Susan answered the knock.

"My brother is busy," Susan apologized, once she recovered from the surprise of seeing their angry faces. "Perhaps I can help you?"

"No!" they both shouted. "Er, um, yes."

"You said you would marry me, my most beautiful orchid!" Rabadash exclaimed.

"But you promised to marry me, darling," Caspy argued.

Susan shook her head. "I might have said what I said, but I wasn't serious." She began to laugh. "Happy April Fools Day!"

Caspy took a step back in shock. April Fools? How could he have forgotten that today was April Fools? Caspy groaned. He should have known better. Susan would never agree to marry him.

"Y-you deceiving daughter of snakes!" Rabadash shouted.

"Kindly show yourself out," Susan replied sternly.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Rabadash threatened darkly.

"Edmund!" Susan called. Her brother appeared in the doorway behind her. "Would you please show these gentlemen out?"

"Of course, sister," Edmund answered with a smirk. He took Rabadash by one arm and Caspy trailed along behind. He cast a final look back at Susan, trying to make his face as irresistible as possible. But Susan wasn't buying it.

Peter (still wearing a gaudy turban) and Lucy walked up at that moment and stood with Susan as they watched Edmund escort the rejected suitors out of the castle. Edmund returned several minutes later and joined his siblings in the entryway.

"That Prince Rabadash is a horrid fellow! But Caspy wasn't so terrible," Edmund admitted. The others stared at him. "Look, I'm not saying that I want him for a brother-in-law by all means!" Edmund protested.

It was then that Peter noticed that Edmund had come out of hiding. "Don't think that I'm letting you get away with dying my hair green!" Peter shouted and lunged at him.

"Peter! I said I was sorry!" Edmund cried over his shoulder as he dashed away from his brother.

"Boys." Susan and Lucy rolled their eyes and promptly dissolved into giggles, partly because of their brothers and partly due to the April Fools prank pulled on Susan's most annoying suitors.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This has been a silly idea I thought up on April 1st and began to write. I had no idea it would turn out to be this long! I hope you enjoyed it and laughed. :D


End file.
